A variety of tool cases and racks have been disclosed. The present invention provides a means for versatile tool storage. The present invention comprises a handle, a base, a hollow upright pivot shaft with a plurality of receptacles on trays attached through coupling rings, said receptacles sleeve the hollow upright pivot shaft. The combination of receptacles, trays, and coupling rings is referred to as a container device. Coupling rings are an integral part of the tray. The prior art has not contemplated the inventive tool storage device with a curved handle protruding from an end cap, which can be connected to a fastening and connecting structure for ready storage and connection to a support. As background, the following references are discussed:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,556 to Van Loo discloses a container for small objects that is provided with a glide closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,204 B2 to Lange, et al. discloses a receptacle having a translatably-guidable cover.
British Patent B 1008673 discusses a mandrel block 120, which includes a T-shaped projection 130, which conforms to the internal cross section of the connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,083 to Saint-Victor shows a toy having a cross-fin portion and a female connector portion, the female connector portion having a set of diametrical, perpendicular grooves for receiving the cross-fin portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,390 B1 to Yang discloses a single-stack tool rack, which cannot be attached to the fastening and connecting structure disclosed here.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,343 B1 to Yang discloses a loose-leaf type storage device.